Mellow Yellow
Mellow Yellow is a competitive team of marbles that has been very successful in the first two stagings of the MarbleLympics, scoring two podium finishes. This team’s name is a parody of Mello Yello, a drink made by Coca-Cola. The team has won eight medals between the two events (tied for most all time with the Thunderbolts and Savage Speeders) and is automatically qualified for MarbleLympics 2018. #KeppitMellow 'Team Members' MarbleLympics 2016 Mellow Yellow was founded in 2016 by Yellup, Yelley, Yellow, Yellah. Yellim also became a member of Mellow Yellow in the 2018 Winter MarbleLympics. However, Yellim is only used for the draw for pools in qualifying or if one of his teamates gets injured . In the first event of the 2016 MarbleLympics, Mellow Yellow gave the first attempt at the balancing event where they scored 312 points, a score which held the top position until the second-last attempt when the Rojo Rollers scored an impressive 347 to steal the gold medal. Things picked up for Mellow Yellow in Event 4, the classic Sand Marble Rally. Yelley blazed through the qualifying to earn 2nd place, just 1.1 seconds behind the top marble to book a spot in the final. Seven of the top eight teams in the standings were represented in the final, but it was Yelley again who came through, overtaking Rojo Uno to claim the team's first gold medal of the MarbleLympics. The win boosted Mellow Yellow into a three-way tie for first with the Jawbreakers and Rojo Rollers. The next six events were disappointing for Mellow Yellow, as they recorded just one scoring finish in the stretch, a bronze medal in the Water Race. Their team luck seemed to be reversing in Event 10, as they got back into the scoring, but Event 11 (Quartet Diving) saw the team play first again, but this time no team could catch them as they claimed their second gold of the MarbleLympics and vaulted into a three-way tie for 2nd place. With just two points separating Mellow Yellow from first place, a strong finish in the Hurdles heat was all important. Yellup was selected to race the heat, and he edged out the Limers' Sublime by 0.03 seconds to move on to the final. In the last race of MarbleLympics 2016, Yellup built a solid lead early but struggled over the last hurdles as Speed of the Savage Speeders pushed through by less than 0.01 seconds to win the event and the overall title. Yellup's silver medal was Mellow Yellow's joint-record fifth medal of the games, and it was good enough to bring the team into a second place finish overall.thumb|220x220px|link=File:DSC01560.JPG 'Qualification for 2017 ' Mellow Yellow automatically qualified for MarbleLympics 2017 due to their Top 4 finish at the 2016 games '''MarbleLympics 2017 It took a couple events for Mellow Yellow to get up to speed in 2017. The team's first three events saw two top 5 finishes, but no medals, and they were stuck in 7th place after the first quarter of the games. Event 4, the 5-meter sprint, saw Mellow Yellow reverse its luck as Yellow won his heat by 0.1 seconds over the Oceanics' Sea. Yellow earned the second spot the final when he finished just behind Choc in the semifinal. The final saw Mellow Yellow get revenge for 2016 when Yellow came from behind to edge out Speedy of the Savage Speeders to claim the gold by 0.02 seconds. Another dry spell ensued, as over the next three events, the best finish Mellow Yellow could muster was 10th. Yellah, however, rebounded in spectacular fashion for Event 8, the high jump. Yellah successfully cleared each of his first seven jumps to clear 38cm, setting a new MarbleLympics record. Event 9 showed just how much momentum means for a team, as in the Steeplechase Mellow Yellow posted a raw score of 40.66. Despite the success of three teammates, Yellah could not complete the course, and so his team incurred a penalty second, which pushed them to 0.09 seconds behind the gold medal winning Savage Speeders. A narrow defeat in the Steeplechase clearly brought morale down in the locker room, as Mellow Yellow was unable to crack the top ten for the rest of the games. Even though the two teams immediately below them in the standings won the last two events, Mellow Yellow's performances early in the games were enough to secure the overall bronze medal and a guaranteed place at the 2018 Winter MarbleLympics. Yellah,Yellow,Yelley,Yellup MarbleLympics 2016 'Team Members' Individual Scores' Marbleympics 2018 Friendly League Mellow Yellow.png Category:Teams Category:MarbleLympics 2016 Teams Category:MarbleLympics 2017 Teams Category:MarbleLympics 2018 Teams